


The Princess And Her Huntsman

by steggyistruelove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Gen, Gremma, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove
Summary: On the day that Princess Emma was born two lives changed forever, and a great love was fated in the stars.





	The Princess And Her Huntsman

The castle was abuzz with activity, Snow White was giving birth and the wardrobe was not yet ready. Terrified maids rushed in and out of the birthing chamber at Doc’s direction listening to their queen moan in pain. The sound of thunder could be heard outside, rumor had it that it was The Evil Queen's curse coming for them all.

“I can’t have this baby now!” Brow already slick with sweat Snow groaned as another labor pain wracked her, the wardrobe wasn’t finished, their plan was falling apart, gritting her teeth Snow tried to will the labor to stop. She had to hang on, for Emma’s sake.

“Doc, do something.” Snow heard David plead, but she was too focused on keeping Emma inside to really follow much of the conversation.That was until a big contraction wracked her frame and made her cry out in agony.

“It’s going to be okay.” David whispered as he dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth, “the wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on.” Just then the doors to the birthing chamber opened again and in came Geppetto all excited.

“It’s ready.” Said the woodcarver pleased with himself for finishing in this grave hour of need, Snow reached up to wrap her arms around David's neck so that he could carry her to the wardrobe and send her through as they planned, only to be stopped by Doc, who decreed that the labor process was too far along to move Snow.

"But, the wardrobe… It only takes one!" Snow cried distressed, their plan had failed, now there would be no one to save them. Doc looked apologetic but urged Snow to push any way, relieving a healthy princess just as Snow had said. Taking Emma into her arms Snow wept, as happy as she was that her child was finally here, she was also in grave danger.

"The curse will soon be here," David said going to the window and studying the ominous looking clouds, returning to the bed where his wife and daughter were, he hugged them close, "at least we're together."

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Snow argued over a clap of thunder, as much as it pained her she knew she was right.

"It’s the only way. You have to save her. Take Emma to the wardrobe, we have to have faith she'll come back for us." Snow White gently kissed Emma's head, drinking in the scent of her baby for the first and last time, tears were already rolling down her cheeks when David took the baby from her. 

But before Snow could say her final goodbyes, a puff of smoke appeared and David drew his sword.

"Wait!" The Blue Fairy stepped forward hands up to show she meant no harm. Blue looked rather rushed, not her usual put together self.

"Wait, I bring news of the Queen, she has been defeated, her curse has failed!" David's sword lowered, still cradling Emma in one arm he frowned.

"Defeated by who?"

"I do not know, Blue admitted, "all I know is that the curse has stopped, the realm is saved!"

* * *

The Huntsman stood at attention as The Evil Queen paced in her vault his heart in her hand, watching her curse unfold across the realms in her magic mirrors. He didn't know why he was here, perhaps just to torture him and make him watch whatever horrors awaited them all. 

 One by one the storm of a curse over took the realms, but the queen wasn't paying attention to them, instead she was glued to a mirror that showed Snow White screaming in pain as she appeared to give birth. This was the hardest scene to watch, knowing that Snow White and her innocent child would probably suffer the most.

"Look at them, they thought they could defeat me." The Queen said with a wicked grin, watching Snow's pain was so satisfying to her.

"The child is an innocent," He heard himself say, flinching when The Queen whirled on him with a look of rage upon her face. The Huntsman hadn't meant to speak, but now he had and there was no taking it back.

"The child is part of Snow White's happiness, she will suffer just as her mother does." The Queen replied, squeezing his heart in retaliation. Groaning in pain, The Huntsman clutched at his chest where his heart no longer resided. The pain was excruciating and nearly brought The Huntsman to his knees, but just as suddenly as it began the pain stopped. "Learn to watch your tone, Pet," The Queen sneered before turning back to the mirror where Snow White and her prince were.

 Something about being called Pet that drove The Huntsman over the edge, he'd had enough. Silently, he slid his bow off his shoulder and notched an arrow. Drawing back the bow string he fired over the woman's shoulder so that the arrow embedded into the frame of the mirror.

"Drop the heart!" He sounded so brave, as if his very life wasn't in the balance. He would die for this, that much The Huntsman knew, that was if he didn't kill her first, "I said drop it!"

"How dare you!" Another arrow loosed inches from his heart, startled the queen, causing her to drop it and glare at him in rage, he couldn't let her hurt anyone else, especially the little baby being born at this moment. Notching a third arrow and drawing the string back he advanced, they both knew his aim was true and that he never missed, they also knew that this third shot would pierce her heart.

"Try anything and it will be the last thing you do." With each step he took she backed up, looking for an escape, suddenly the queen bolted for a mirror, The Huntsman loosed his arrow only for it and the Evil Queen to disappear into the mirror.

Grunting in frustration, The Huntsman fired another arrow only for the glass to shatter in the frame, that made him feel a tiny bit better. At least he could make getting back to this realm a little harder for her. After smashing the rest of the mirrors for good measure, he went to retrieve his heart which had rolled into the shadows after it had been dropped.

Picking up the heart The Huntsman carefully placed it inside a leather pouch, which he hung from around his neck, at least he had his heart back even if it wasn't in his chest.

 He had to leave, see what was left of this land before the guards realized that their queen was gone, if only he could get to the forest, he could hide there and he would be protected, perhaps find his brother, how nice that would be.

The other guards paid him no mind, not that they ever did he was just the queen's pet, a wild-man raised by wolves he was nothing of consequence. So he made it to the bailey without much resistance, until he heard a shout from another guard. His treachery had been discovered at last, firing an arrow at the guard who raised the alarm he ran for the portcullis which was starting to close as swarms of Black Knights poured out of every entrance.

But he had trained with these men so he knew how to fight them, firing a couple arrows into the throats of some of his attackers, The Huntsman used an arrow head to slash the exposed throat of another who always held his head too high. It was almost too easy, like child's play. dispatching of several more guards in the same manor, he ran for freedom once more.

Ducking and rolling at the last moment before the portcullis closed for good The Huntsman took off into the woods free at last of the Evil Queen, unaware of what was to come.


End file.
